Dragonball Z: A Branching Timeline
by Antman502
Summary: What would happen if Goku never contracted the heart virus would he have been able to stop the androids or would things have been worse off from him still being alive to confront them? Find out today on A Branching Timeline.


**Hello whoever is reading this i am Son Goku and i'm responsible for the desth of the very people i strived to protect. To explain this i shall tell the full story starting on that day 1 year ago on May 12th. At the time it was like any other day while playing with my son i heard a knock on the door and answered to find my best friend Krillin little did i know of the events that would soon happen.**

Goku: Hey Krillin what's up?

Krillin: There's been an attack on Amenbo Island and apparently from what the news is saying the entire city in that island is up in flames.

Goku: Really then let's check out.

Krillin: Right.

Gohan: Can i come dad?

Chichi: No Gohan you promised to study if i allowed you too spend all last week training with your father.

Gohan: But mom.

Goku: It's ok Gohan we'll be back soon in the meantime study hard.

Gohan: Ok dad.

Chichi: Be back soon sweetie.

Goku: I will Chichi.

 **As we headed out Krillin informed me that he wasn't able to get in contact with Tien, Yamcha, or Piccolo and Vegeta refused to come so it was just us. Sometimes i wonder if we had all went maybe things could have been different, but then i soon realize i'm only fooling myself with false hope. As we came upon the island i had never seen such horror the entire city was in flames and people were either desd or fleeing in terror.**

Krillin: Th-this is horrible.

Goku: How could anyone do this?

 **When we touched down on the ground we began to search for the culprits of the attack but only finding corpses everywhere we went all killed in different ways like some sort of game. After an hour of searching we still had found nothing until we heard a scream of terror not to far from our position.**

Goku: Come on Krillin we need to help them!

Krillin: Yea.

 **Running as fast as our legs could take us we soon saw a horrifying sight. Corpses were eveywhere all lifeless each killed differnetly as if it was a game. Then i saw them two people both looked nearly the same one was a man with black hair and one was a woman with blond hair both with their backs turned and the woman holding a little girl up in the air by her throat about the same age as my son.**

Goku: Are the ones that attacked this island?!

 **Hearing me they slowly turned around revealing their faces which held a sinister smirk one full of such glee and delight that it was even greater than Friezas.**

Man: About time you got here i was beginning to think we'd have to go to another city to get your attention isn't that right 18?

18: Yep it seems Dr. Gero overestimated him.

Krillin: Let that girl go!

18: Heh if you insist.

Girl: Hrg.

Goku: STOP!

SNAP

 **In just a split second that woman known as 18 snapped her neck before letting her fall to the ground with her eyes now completely lifeless now looking into my soul and the blood slowly dripping out from her mouth as if to haunt me for failing to save her. For those few moments time seemed to stop my mind unable to understand what was going on. Even after seeing such destruction so many times it never got any easier. In a rage i immediately transformed into my Super Saiyan form nearly sending Krillin flying from the amount of power i was putting out greater than anything i had reached before.**

Goku: You monsters how dare you attack this city and harm so many innocent lives i'll make you pay!

17: If you want too blame anyone for us attacking this city blame yourself.

Goku: What are you talking about?

 **For a second they simply smirked before going out into full on laughter as if they just heard a really good joke only increasing my anger until finally their laughter died down and they spoke.**

18: Tell me do you remember when you invaded the Red Ribbon Army headquarters many many years ago?

Goku: Yea but how would you know about that?

17: Unfortunately because you allowed some to survive a man known as Dr. Gero escaped and for years spent his life plotting revenge against you.

Goku: And what you two are just his henchmen?

18: Maybe maybe not we're not telling.

17: Maybe if you can beat us we'll tell you the full story.

Goku: Fine then i won't disappoint!

 **I immediately charged in attempting a punch at 17 only for him to leap into the air easily avoiding my attack even with my intense speed. Before i could defend 18 had struck me right in the side of my face with her palm sending me flying into a building. Getting out of the rubble i saw 17 coming right at me full speed before disappearing in a burst of speed. Immediately i tried to sense him out only to find that i couldn't feel anything something that had never happened before. In my shock 17 had easily broken through my defenses hitting me with a flurry of attacks before finishing it with a hard shot to my stomach.**

BAM

Goku: BLAH!

17: And this is supposed to be the mighty Goku i was hoping you would be a little more fun maybe i should habe picked to fight baldy.

 **Hearing this i immediately sprang to life my desperation to protect Krllin allowing me to land a hit on 17 who had completely let down his guard sending him flying. Searching for Krillin i sensed his Ki was growing fainter by the second and rushed to help him. As i finally made it i saw my best friend being completely humiliated by the woman as she continued to blast at him as he despretelu tried to avoid them each nicking him slightly causing more and more damage with each blast. Using the element of surprise i shoulder tackled her into the ground and then launched Ki blast after Ki blast trying to finish her off. Unable to keep going i soon stopped and began too pant trying to gain back my breath.**

Krillin: You ok Goku?

Goku: Yea just give me a minute.

17: You don't have a second.

 **Looking behind we saw 17 standing with a smirk on his face.**

17: Cheap shot there man now i'm getting serious.

18: You filthy human how dare you damage my clothes i'll enjoy making you suffer for that.

 **In no time at all 18 jad recovered from my attack and now me and Krillin were cornered by these unrelenting monsters.**

Krillin: But how they sneak up on us at least one of us should have been able to sense them.

18: Hahahaha.

17: Simple baldy we aren't organic fleshbags like you two.

Krillin/Goku: Huh?!

18: As children we were kidnapped and transformed into Androids by Dr. Gero all for the sole purpose of destroying you.

Goku: So why are you working for him then if he did this to you?

17: We're not working for him trust us that's the last thing we wished to do we killed him the first chance we got and then came to this island to draw you out on our own accord.

Krillin: But then why are you after Goku?

18: It's a game.

 **For the second time that day** **i was speechless all this terror all this destruction was just a game for their amusement.**

Goku: A game?

17: Yea it's no fun terrorizing such weaklings but luckily with you and your friends maybe we can have some good fun before destroying this dump.

18: Not to mention our programming tells us to make you suffer and that's the one thing we intend to fulfill.

 **As soon as they said that i knew they were about to attack.**

Goku: Solar Flare!

 **Using the Solar Flare i grabbed Krillin and flew off trying to get away and regroup with the others. Unfortunately as we were coming close to the end of the city i felt a blast hit me right in the back sending me and Krillin plummeting to the ground. As i lay on the ground i looked up to see Krillin slowly get back onto his feet.**

CRACK

Goku: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Krillin: Goku!

 **Before i could even blink a foot had already slammed down on my back completely snapping my spine. As i cried out in pain i desperately tried to move my legs only to feel nothing i was now paralyzed.**

17: You really thought we'd allow you to get away nit happening.

Krillin: Get off of him!

Goku: Krillin get out of here now!

18: How about we play a game if you can knock me off my feet we'll let you and your wheelchair bound friend here go sounds fun right? Or you could just leave your friend to die and run away your choice.

 **As i looked on i knew that Krillin wouldn't leave me here to die no matter how much i pleaded with him to. As he tried in vain to knock her down through a flurry of punches and kicks i tried with all of my might to get back up using my hands but was easily shoved by 17 back down to the ground.**

17: Try that again and i'll kill you both.

Goku: Damn you.

Krillin: (Pant).

18: Is that it or have you got any other tricks up your sleeves big guy.

Krillin: Destructo Disk!

 **As Krillin summoned his disk both 17 and 18 looked unimpressed unaware of it's danger.**

Krillin: Take this you witch!

 **With a mighty throw Krillin sent the disk right at the android. As it sliced through the ground it git closer and closer now in striking distance as she continued to stand there.**

CLASH

Goku: What?!

Krillin: H-how?

 **Somehow she had caught the disc now holding it as it spun around and around.**

18: You fool Dr. Gero has spent years researching and tracking you and all of your friends we know all of your attacks and how to counter them with ease. Now let's see if your friend can catch it?!

 **Sending the disc back out it now flew towards me as 17 hopped back to watch the show. With all my might i tried to move out of the way using my hands to lift my body up slightly. By the time that was dine the disc was already closing in and seeing my end in sight i closed my eyes and waited. Suddenly i felt a push and i was sent rolling as the disc crashed flew into the air away from all of us. Opening my eyes i saw my best friend smiling as his body began to leak blood like a river from the attack of the disc which sliced through his body diagonally from his left foot to his right shoulder in ine clean cut.**

Goku: K-K-Krillin.

Krillin: Please don't die Goku please.

 **And with that my best friend fell to the ground his body seperating from itself as he landed. When the blood flowed out i was to shocked to even move as it coated my entire body reminding of his death and my weakness that caused it.**

17: Heh sliced cueball what do ya think sis?

18: Just like a human to risk their own pathetic lives to save another.

 **As they continued to taunt him the anger within me grew and with a new surge of energy i was finally able rise up lff the ground my Ki fueling my body as i transformed more powerful than ever.**

17: Look who's back up sis.

18: Maybe this time we'll actually get some fun.

Goku: YOU MONSTERS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?'

17: You mean how could we turn your friend into chopped liver it was pretty easy actualy.

Goku: I'LL KILL YOU FOR ALL THE LIVES YOU HAVE DESTROYED!

18: Well if you are so confident let's see you try.

 **In my rage i relentlessly attacked them with all of my might as they easily avoided and blocked my wild attacks and kicked me back and double teamed me with a flurry of well timed attacks each trying to pass through my defenses as i continued to block them. Using an explosive wave a sent them skidding back and immediately attacked with a wave of Ki blasts. As the smoke cleared their clothes were now roughed up clearly affected by my attacks for once.**

17: Heh not bad i guess Dr. Gero was right to be worried about you after all.

18: Let's finish this already he's ruined my clothes and now i'm pissed.

17: Fine we still have a good amount of people to have fun with anyway.

 **Suddenly they came right at me as if they were one their teamwork in perfect sync as they attacked completely overwhelming me even with my new power. With a powerful punch by 17 my guard broke and i was wide open for a kick to the stomach by 18 sending me flying right into a building which then collapsed down on top of me. As the rubble settled i looked up to see both of them above me their palms lit up and fired down wave after wave of Ki on top of me.**

Goku: AAAAAAHHHHH!

 **Screaming in absolute pain i could feel my body being blown away bit by bit and soon darkness greated me what i thought was one last time full of guilt and regret at failing my friends and family.**

Goku: Gohan, Chichi forgive me i won't make it back.


End file.
